


Loving Touches

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutting, Fluff, Injury, Inspired by Art, Love, M/M, Plushies, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting is hard,  but having two lovers to rely on and keep you safe makes it so much easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Art is not mine. I don't have an author to credit, but it's theirs and not mine. A collection of funny, angsty, or fluffy Wincestiel one-shots.

 

Hunts are hard. They’re never even remotely easy, taking what they wanted from the hunters like some cruel mistress. But no matter the difficulty, someone has to do them, protect those that can’t protect themselves. At least that’s how Dean sees it as he sits in the bathroom, wrapping a bandage around his bicep. While hunting may sound noble, there was really no honor to it. A life is still a life, even if its owner is a monster. Plenty of guilt came with the job with not much happiness to balance the seesaw. But someone had to do it, so it seemed that someone was Dean.

 

At the very least, he wasn’t alone in this impossible task of keeping a country safe - there were plenty of other hunters in America and around the world. But the most important of those were his brother and fallen angel standing beside him, both cleaning up their own wounds and helping another when it was asked, occasionally even when it wasn’t requested but needed.

 

Dean hisses as Castiel sews up a deep cut on his back - a result of hunting harpies. Even through the pain, he manages a smile. Happiness in this life was as hard as a hunt, but he finally managed it. Coming to terms with his feelings for Cas had been tough, but eventually he told the angel how he felt. Admitting his affection for Sam was even more arduous, however after some drunken nights and some hangovers, they managed to get a dynamic going for them. The three of them, no less.

 

Of course, it was odd and clumsy - what else could you expected from Winchesters? - but it worked and it gave all three hunters a bright thing to look forward to in their dim lives.

 

“Thanks.” the blonde grunts when Castiel tells him the stitches are finished then turns to attend to Sam. Whether or not he knows it, Cas ended up being the mother hen of them. Neither Sam nor Dean complain, though, it felt like a return for the lack of nurturing they got growing up, having Cas fuss over them and scold them for their bad habits and whatnot. 

 

Dean got the most beratings. Castiel made sure their health was in line, and the clean white scars on his forearms certainly did not fit that quota. But most of them were faded now. He didn’t feel a need for self-harm, hadn’t since his fallen angel, and later on brother, were in his bed with him - which had become very cramped since three above-average-height men began sleeping together in it. 

 

None of them were complaining about it, though. Even in the muggy Kansas summers, it was nice to have the entanglement of bodies, reminding each of them how deeply loved they were.

 

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean chuckles as he listens to Sam try to get the protective angel off him. “It’s just dried blood, and it’s not even mine; I’ll wash it off in the morning.”

 

Castiel huffs but nods. Sam smiles and kisses his forehead. “Just go to bed, you look beat.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean agrees behind the younger Winchester. “Let me clean up here a bit, then I’ll join you, ‘kay?”

 

Even though he grumbles about it, the dark haired man nods and shuffles down the hall. Sam chuckles as he watches his lover retreat. “Too busy worrying about us he can’t even take care of himself.”

 

“He’s Cas.” Dean shrugs. “That’s why he’s got us here.”

 

Sam smiles and nods. “Yup. You want anything to eat?”

 

Dean almost declines before his stomach lets out an unhappy growl. “Something light would be nice, get trippy dreams if I eat too much right before bed.”

 

Lucifer’s vessel chuckles. “Okay, whatever you say.” he says and places a light peck on his brother’s lips before he went out to the kitchen.

 

The blonde turns to the counter, bandages and blood and needles lining the granit. He sighs and wets a rag under the tap to at least deal with the blood before it stained anything. The rest of it he could put away properly after a good night’s rest.

 

“Dean.” 

 

He jumps at the call and turns to see Cas, all his bangs and bruises visible as he was wearing nothing more than a loose pair of red boxers, standing forlornly in the doorway. “What are you doing here, babe?” Dean asks. He sets aside the cloth and moves to his lover, resting his hands on the angel’s thin hips.

 

“The bed is big and lonely without you or Sam.”

 

Dean gives him a tender smile. “Alright, guess I’ll just clean in the morning then.”

 

“If it’s a bother-”

 

“It’s not, Cas.” the hunter says immediately.

 

Castiel blinks before he nods slowly. “Will you read to me?” he whispers. Reading was not something he was incompetent at, he merely liked it when one of the brothers read to him, holding him against their chest in their strong arms, keeping him warm and safe.

 

Dean’s smile widens and he nods. “‘Course I will. Come on.” He takes the fallen angel’s hand and led him to the room the three lovers shared. 

 

He slowly peels off the torn and stained clothes sticking to his skin, letting out a sigh of relief at the sense of freedom that comes with the removal of the dirty clothes. He changes into a fresh pair of boxers and socks. All that he needed was a good shower and he’d be right as rain. But he is far too fatigued and his muscles are already to give out, so bathing would have to wait for the morning.

 

Instead he slides under the blankets where Cas already lays, waiting for him. He wraps an arm around the angel’s waist. “What are we reading tonight?  _ Hitchhiker’s Guide to The Galaxy _ , awesome.” he says as he takes the book from his lover’s hands. He clears his throat before opening it. _“_ _ Far out in the uncharted backwaters of the unfashionable end of the western spiral arm of the Galaxy lies a small unregarded yellow sun. Orbiting this at a distance of roughly ninety-two million miles is an utterly insignificant little blue green planet whose ape-descended life forms are so amazingly primitive that they still think digital watches are a pretty neat idea…” _

 

Sam walks into the room fifteen or so minutes later, mouth opening to tell Dean he had just cut up some strawberries and cantaloupe. He stops the words when he sees his two bedmates asleep against each other, the blonde’s finger still in the book to keep their spot. He smiles and puts the bowl of fruit on the nightstand, then takes the tome and slides a bookmark into it before setting it next to the disregarded snack. 

 

He puts on a pair of sweatpants then slides into bed next to his brother, smiling when Dean, without relinquishing his hold on Castiel, nuzzles into the biggest man’s chest, all of them drifting to sleep easily against one another.

 

Hunting is hard, certainly, but having two lovers to rely on and keep you safe makes it so much easier.


	2. Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this with any random one shot I thought up. Hope you all enjoy, and feel free to leave requests

     

It all started with Crowley's stupid nicknames for the Winchesters, continuing on when Dean wanted to get Castiel a cat for Christmas but didn't want to activate his allergies, and so he got the angel a little black cat plushie. Though it was Dean that ended up sleeping with it, especially on the nights Cas wasn't around. Eventually, a copy of the toy appeared in Sam's bag as well, then two moose plushes showed up, and last a couple of squirrels.

Now it's not uncommon to see the head of a stuffed animal or two in the hunters' bags. It was an odd form of comfort, maybe, but it's not like any other aspect of their lives were different.

You can imagine the large pout on Castiel's face as he walks in with his squirrel in hand, the body in one with the fluffy tail detached in the other. "It came off." he murmurs sadly to Dean.

The blonde looks at it, picking up the tail. "We can get you a new one."

Cas' eyes widen with horror and he hugs the broken toy to his chest. "I don't want a new one. Can't you fix this one?"

"Cas," Dean sighs out. "It's gotten kinda old and ratty, and how many times have you put it in the wash? We'll get you one just like it, alright?"

"But I like this one." the angel whispers.

"How's your moose looking?" Dean asks just for a subject change.

Castiel looks down, pouting once more. "One of its antlers almost off."

"Then I think getting you new ones is just the best option, Cas."

"But I don't want new ones!"

"I'm back!" Sam calls as he comes through the door, a good amount of grocery bags hanging off his arms. There was no way he was going to make two trips. It was an effective way to quell the argument, at least for a moment. He sets the plastic bags down before coming in to see his two lovers, frowning at the broken toy. "I told you not to put it in the dryer, Cas." he says, his lightly scolding tone getting him a glare from the angel. But he smiles and takes the pieces of the plushie. "I can sew it back on for you, if you want."

Castiel nods immediately. "Dean wanted to get me new ones."

Sam raises a brow at his brother with a chuckle. "You can't do that, it wouldn't be the same."

"Not all of us are perfect little housewives like you." grumbles Dean in reply.

"But you can sew up people just fine. You'd think stuffed animals would be easier."

Dean scoffs. "Are you done yet?"

"Sure." the youngest grins and leans over to kiss his brother's cheek before Castiel's. "Want me to fix your cat, Dean?"

"...Yeah." the blonde mutters grudgingly, his cat's neck seaming coming undone.

"Super Sam Winchester, master sewer." Sam grins to himself as he walks off to find his needle and thread.

Dean shakes his head. This was stupid, and yet he couldn't find himself to let any of it go, secretly happy when his cat toy was fixed and sitting back on top of his bag protectively. Stupid, true, but incredibly important to the trio of lovers.

 


End file.
